(S)-9-(2,3-dihydroxy-1-propoxymethyl)guanine has been found to possess substantial antiviral activity against various herpes viruses. This compound has significantly greater antiviral activity against herpes viruses than antiherpetic agents currently in use such as 9-(2-hydroxyethoxymethyl)guanine (acyclovir).